


All These Words

by aperfectpearl (dimensionhoppingrose)



Series: The Pearl Adventures [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Reunion, That Will Be All (Season 4), canon AU, polypearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/aperfectpearl
Summary: -Alternate Ending to The Zoo arc-Steven's choice to rescue Blue and Yellow Pearls after they're poofed during the escape was innocent and purely Steven. He had no idea what doors he was opening when he presented the rescuees to the Crystal Gems. Really, he just wanted to do something good.





	All These Words

**Author's Note:**

> Polypearls have taken over my brain. Whoops.
> 
> Inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329909

They were nearly halfway back to Earth when Steven said, “Um, guys?” and they turned to see him holding out two gems.

“Whooooooa,” Amethyst said, leaning in. “Where’d you get them?”

“Are those Blue’s and Yellow’s pearls?” Garnet added. Steven nodded.

“I saw them get poofed during the fight.” Their escape had been interrupted by the sudden appearance of the two Pearls, and things had gotten hectic when the other Amethysts had jumped in to try and help.

“So you thought grabbing them would be a good idea?” Amethyst asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I know it was kind of stupid. I was thinking about what Peridot said before, you know, about how pearls are treated on Homeworld. I felt bad leaving them behind.”

Garnet sighed. Steven had a good heart. It was exactly the kind of thing Rose would have done. “So did we just kidnap the Diamonds’ pearls?” Amethyst asked, looking over at Garnet.

“I think we did.” Garnet frowned, looking back at Pearl. She had shrunk away from them, her arms wrapped tight around herself, staring at the control board with more concentration than it really needed. “Pearl?”

“Hm?” She looked up, expression unreadable.

“Any thoughts on this?”

Her eyes shifted, focusing on the pearls in Steven’s hands before looking away again. “They’re probably not going to be happy when they reform,” she muttered. “Diamonds’ pearls are… well, all pearls are loyal to their owners. The ones who belong to Diamonds, though…”

Her voice drifted off as the yellow pearl started glowing. _It would be her_ , she thought with a sigh. Steven quickly put the pearl down on the floor, and they all stepped back. Pearl shifted to hide herself behind Garnet.

There was a flash of light, and in place of the gem was a slim, shaking form, fingers twisted together in a way that was entirely too reminiscent of what Pearl did when she was nervous. Yellow looked around, opening and closing her mouth a few times before she managed to make noise for words.

“W-What is this? Where am I?”

“It’s okay,” Steven spoke up, and she yelped, whirling to looking at him. “You’re safe, I–”

“Is that Blue?!” Yellow half-shrieked, seeing the other pearl in Steven’s hand.

“Oh, yeah–”

Yellow swiped the gem from Steven in a surprisingly quick and graceful movement, clutching it to her chest. “Please, we don’t want to hurt you,” Steven said, trying to be gentle. “I know you’re probably really freaked out, but we’re nice, I promise.”

“ _Right._ ” Yellow clearly didn’t believe that. She looked Steven up and down, her eyes fixing on the gem in his stomach. “Is… Is that a rose quartz gem?”

“Oh.” Steven looked down. “Um… yeah. It’s kind of a long story.”

“That’s impossible. The only rose quartz that wasn’t bubbled was...”

Her eyes widened, and she whipped back around to look at Amethyst and Garnet – and Pearl hiding behind Garnet. “ _Pink_!”

Pearl winced, the name grating on her nerves. “Don’t call me that,” she muttered, stepping out from her hiding spot.

“I’ll call you whatever I want!” Yellow’s voice cracked. “You kidnapped us!”

“I didn’t take your gems!” Pearl protested. “I wouldn’t have done that without your permission and you know it!”

“You didn’t _stop_ – whoever took us either!”

“I didn’t _know_!”

Everyone looked between the yelling gems as if it were a tennis match. “Um… so you two _do_ know each other?” Steven asked. This was the same Pearl who had answered when Peridot had tried to call Yellow Diamond. Pearl’s words rang in his head.

 _Not all Pearls know each other, Steven_.

“No.”

“Yes.”

They spoke at the same time. Yellow looked at Pearl, absolutely offended. “No?”

Pearl huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s… It’s a long story.”

“ _No_?!”

“Okay, I shouldn’t have said that,” Pearl said as patiently as she could manage. “Yellow, please, just… calm down for a minute.”

“Don’t you _dare_ tell me to calm down, _Pink_ ,” Yellow hissed back, fingers tightening around Blue’s gem. “You let your… your… _whatever_ that is–” She waved a hand at Steven, “take us from our Diamonds, you want to act like you don’t know us, you have _no right_ –”

“Yellow!” Pearl cut off the rant. “Will you _please_ –”

“And where’s your precious _Rose_ anyways? I didn’t think you were capable of leaving her side.”

A very stony silence followed that question. Yellow seemed to guessed she had said something wrong; her face softened slightly. “She’s gone,” Pearl said finally, crossing her arms against her chest. “Are you done?”

Yellow swallowed, looking around again at the odd group. “Um…” Amethyst raised her hand. “Yeah, question. Why do you keep calling Pearl _Pink_?”

Yellow looked back at Pearl. “They don’t _know_?”

“I… can’t talk about it,” Pearl said through gritted teeth, her nails digging into her arms.

“Why...” Yellow’s voice drifted off, her eyes widening. “No,” she whispered. “She didn’t.” Pearl nodded once. “Why?”

“You guys gonna share with the class or what?” Amethyst said, looking between them. Yellow looked at Pearl, who nodded.

“She served under Pink Diamond,” Yellow explained. Several shocked gazes whipped around to look at Pearl. “And for some reason Pink forbid her from speaking of it. Why?” Pearl shook her head silently. “Can’t talk about it.” Yellow huffed, rolling her eyes. “That sounds like the kind of childish thing she would do. Keeps control over you even though she’s dead. She found out you betrayed her, didn’t she?”

“Yellow, stop pushing it,” Pearl said with a warning in her tone. Yellow frowned, shooting her a look. Pearl glared back.

“Fine,” Yellow said. “This conversation isn’t over, though.”

“I didn’t think it would be.”

“You served Pink Diamond?” Garnet asked. Even she hadn’t known that one. “Did Rose know?”

“Garnet, I can’t talk about it,” Pearl said desperately. “Yellow, _please_ stop calling me Pink.”

Yellow huffed, looking away. “If Pink Diamond ordered Pearl not to talk about her past, or serving under her, then she physically can’t talk about it. But yes, Rose Quartz knew. I’m pretty sure she used that.”

Silence fell for a moment while everyone tried to figure out how to process this new information – except for Greg, who just looked completely lost, poor guy. “We thought you were dead,” Yellow muttered finally. Pearl’s expression softened.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… I never wanted to leave you behind.”

“Hmph.” Yellow looked at the gem in her hand, holding it closer to her chest. Pearl sighed, guilt evident in her expression. Garnet looked between them, and at the gem Yellow was clutching like a lifeline.

 _Oh_. The soft voice of Sapphire murmured in the back of her head.

 _Really?_ Ruby sounded confused. _Wow_.

Neither Pearl spoke for the rest of the trip back. Yellow sat against the wall, looking down at Blue’s gem and murmuring to it every now and again. Pearl sat at the controls, working almost mechanically and nodding whenever the others tried to address her.

They landed back at the barn, where Peridot and Lapis were waiting to greet them. “How’d it go?” Peridot asked as soon as the door opened. “Was everything – Steven, what are you wearing?”

“Huh?” Steven looked down at his clothes, and laughed. “Uh, ya know. Wanted a change. But everything went fine. And we got Dad back, and kind of rescued kind of kidnapped a couple other gems.”

“You did what now?”

Yellow was the last one off the ship, keeping her distance from the rest of the group. Peridot’s mouth fell open. “You… kidnapped Yellow Diamond’s Pearl?”

“And Blue’s,” Lapis pointed out, nodding to the gem. “Wait, did you _see_ the Diamonds?”

“They were there, and their Pearls came after us for some reason,” Amethyst said. Yellow huffed.

“You don’t think they’re going to try and come for their pearls, do you?” Lapis sounded understandably concerned.

“Probably not,” Pearl said. “They’ll be angry, but it’s not worth a trip to Earth. Pearls are replaceable, no matter who their owners are. They don’t necessarily know we took them, just that they’ve disappeared. A couple of pearl casualties is nothing to cry over.”

That made Steven sad. How could they be so callous about lives? “Oh!” Yellow yelped, and they all looked to see Blue’s gem glowing and rising into the air. Pearl stiffened, holding her breath. Blue’s body reappeared in a flash of light, and she looked around, mouth forming a small o.

“What is…?”

“Blue!” She turned just in time to catch Yellow, who had hurled herself at Blue. They hugged tight, Yellow pressing her face into Blue’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” Yellow demanded, pulling back.

“I’m fine,” Blue assured her. “Are you?"

"Oh who cares."

I do!" Blue frowned. "What happened?”

“I...” Yellow looked passed blue, frowning when she met Pearl’s gaze, and she sighed. “I don’t think I’m the best gem to explain.”

She gently turned Blue around. The quiet gem gasped when she saw Pearl. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs, but Steven imagined they were wide and shocked. “Pink?” She asked, voice trembling. Pearl nodded hesitantly, and Blue’s lips grew into a slow, wide smile. “You’re alive!” She immediately darted forward, and Pearl let out a relieved laugh, holding out her arms. Blue hit her with such force that they stumbled back a bit as they clung to each other. “You’re alive, you’re alive,” Blue murmured over and over, a tear slipping down her cheek.

“I… think that’s the most emotion I’ve ever seen in Blue Diamond’s pearl,” Lapis said, blinking slowly. Blue finally realized they weren’t alone, and immediately pulled away, blushing.

“Oh, I… I apologize for–”

“It’s okay,” Pearl assured her gently, resting a hand on her arm. Yellow made her way slowly to join them. “They’re my friends. They don’t care if you talk, I promise.”

“Talking’s great!” Steven added excitedly. “So you guys know Pearl? Are you friends?”

That got a blush from all three Pearls, who were suddenly extremely interested in the ground, the sky, and the barn. “I think they’re a little more than friends,” Garnet said, faintly amused.

“What do you...” Steven’s voice drifted off as the penny dropped. “Oh. _Ooooooooooh_.” His eyes lit up. “Oh!”

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Blue begged.

“Who are they going to tell?” Yellow asked. “Look around for a minute, Blue. We’re not exactly on Homeworld.”

Blue finally did take a good look at her surroundings. “Are… Are we on Earth?”

“We’ve been kidnapped.”

“I like to think of it as liberating,” Steven spoke up sheepishly. “I saw you guys get poofed and I just… I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking. I just wanted to save you.”

Blue looked down at him, and he realized how unsettling it was to not see her eyes. “You have a gem,” she said finally. Her head moved to Greg, who had been trying to stay inconspicuous. “Aren’t you the human who was near Pink Diamond’s palanquin?”

“Uh, yeah.” Greg rubbed the back of his head. “Hi again.”

“This is my dad,” Steven explained. “We all went to the zoo to rescue him.”

Blue looked at Pearl, who sighed. “This is Steven,” she explained. “And his father, Greg. Humans are… born small and they usually have a mother and a father raise them and teach them. Steven’s mother was Rose Quartz. She gave up her form to have Steven.”

“Oh.” Blue looked back at Steven, who waved sheepishly. “So you’re Rose Quartz?”

“No, he’s Steven,” Pearl corrected “He just has Rose’s gem, and has been slowly gaining her powers.”

“I see. And why are we on Earth?”

“Well, like Steven said, you were poofed during the battle when we tried to escape, and he didn’t want to leave you behind with the Diamonds. He knows a little bit about how Pearls are treated on Homeworld, and he was worried about you. So he grabbed you before we got away.”

Blue nodded. “I see.” She looked at the other gems. “You’re the fusion from the sky arena,” she informed Garnet.

“I am.”

“She’s handling all this really well,” Steven said, watching Blue take everything in.

“Blue Pearl doesn’t really know how to show emotion,” Peridot said wryly. “She could be falling apart inside, we’ll never know.”

“Shush,” Pearl scolded Peridot, who blinked in surprise.

“Hang on,” Yellow said suspiciously, eyeing Peridot. “You’re the Peridot who used the Diamond link to call Yellow Diamond!”

“Yeah, I am,” Peridot said proudly, standing up as tall as she could. “ _And_ I called her a clod!”

“Thanks for that,” Yellow snapped, shuddering. “You’re not the one who had to deal with her after.”

Blue looked back, resting a hand on Yellow’s shoulder, and Pearl frowned. “She…?” Yellow nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“You weren’t there.”

“Well...” Pearl rubbed the back of her head. “I kind of was. We were hiding because we didn’t want Yellow to see us, and we thought Peridot might be betray us.”

Yellow looked stunned for a moment. “You were there?” They were all surprised when she didn’t start yelling again; rather, she looked extremely sad. Blue looked between Yellow and Pearl. With one hand still on Yellow’s shoulder, she reached her other hand out, intertwining her fingers with Pearl’s and pulling her closer.

It was, of course, Yellow who broke the silence. “So what are we supposed to do now?” She asked, shrugging off Blue’s hand and throwing her arms out. “We’re stuck on Earth, our Diamonds certainly don’t care we’re gone, we’re with a bunch of… traitors–”

“How did you survive?” Blue asked, ignoring Yellow’s rant for a moment. “The Diamonds said their attack would wipe out the gems on Earth.”

“Rose’s shield protected me and Garnet,” Pearl explained. “Amethyst was still in the ground, and Lapis was trapped in a mirror that was dropped at the galaxy warp during the Homeworld evacuation.”

“We have nowhere to go–”

“You can stay with us!” Steven said excitedly, and Yellow stopped mid-rant, looking down at him. “I mean, we’re not going to leave Pearl’s girlfriends homeless.”

“Her what?” Yellow asked, confused. Pearl blushed deeply as Amethyst laughed.

“We’re not going to leave two gems who know stories about Pearl, that’s for sure. How long have you guys known each other?”

“Hm.” Blue tilted her head. “You were with Pink for about four-thousand years before the war, weren’t you?”

Pearl’s shoulders hunched up. “She can’t talk about it,” Yellow explained. “Pink Diamond put a silencing order on her.”

“What? Why?”

“I have no idea. She can’t tell us.”

Blue was frowning as she looked back at Pearl, squeezing her hand tight. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Pearl shook her head. “It’s all a bit complicated. I’ll figure out a way to… tell everyone eventually.”

“Sooooooo.” Amethyst, of course, made her way to the other Pearls’ sides. “You guys are _really_ close to Pearl, huh?”

“No one calls me Pink,” Pearl told Blue, who looked a little confused. “Just Pearl.”

“Oh.” Blue nodded. “That makes sense, I suppose. You don’t really serve anyone anymore. We don’t want to be a bother–”

“They _kidnapped_ us,”Yellow reminded Blue. “The least they can do is give us a place to stay.”

Blue hummed, thinking this over. “Let’s head home,” Garnet suggested. “I’m sure Steven and Greg want to get real clothes on.”

“Yes please,” Greg spoke up.

Yellow and Blue were both very quiet on the walk back to the house. They got the feeling that was pretty normal for Blue, at least. She looked around, fascinated by the scenery as they walked. She saw a couple of birds flying overhead and her gem glowed, releasing what looked like a blank hologram, until she started drawing the birds on it with her finger. Yellow watched her out of the corner of her eye, sighing faintly.

They left Greg at the car wash. Blue was still completely enraptured in her drawing; it was amazing she could walk without tripping (they did notice Yellow pull her away from walking into something a couple times).

“This is where you live?” Yellow asked, raising an eyebrow at the small house. “Far cry from the courts.”

“And yet it’s so much more comfortable,” Pearl said without breaking stride. “Looks can be deceiving, Yellow.”

Connie was up in Steven’s loft, watching TV, when they let themselves in. She lit up, calling, “Steven!” as she hurried down the stairs and hugged him tight. “Are you okay? Is your dad okay? How–” She paused when she saw the two additions. “Uh, who are they?”

“There are _more_ humans?” Yellow asked. Blue looked delighted.

“I didn’t know they came in different colors, too.”

Pearl rested her hand against her forehead, sighing deeply. “Yellow, Blue… please stop talking.”

“These are Yellow and Blue Diamonds’ Pearls,” Steven explained. “I kind of took them after they were poofed in a fight. Peridot said Homeworld is kind of awful for Pearls, and I didn’t want to leave them behind. Plus, they know Pearl!”

“Intimately, from the sound of it,” Amethyst teased. Pearl glared at her. Yellow was standing, straight-faced and stiff, near the door, but Blue had wandered off into the kitchen, examining everything with the utmost curiosity.

“They’re not… dangerous, right?” Connie asked with a frown.

“Most Pearls don’t have manifested weapons or fighting abilities,” Pearl assured Connie. “I’m rather unique in that sense.”

“Most would call you defective,” Yellow informed her. Pearl sighed, gritting her teeth.

“Yellow, I’m not doing this right now.”

Blue stopped, looking back at them and frowning. “It’s been five-thousand years,” she said. “Can you get along for five minutes?”

“Hmph.” Yellows crossed her arms and looked away. Pearl shook her head.

“Forget it. She’s stubborn.”

“ _I’m_ stubborn? You’re the one who–”

“I _tried_ –”

“Both of you stop!”

Everyone turned in shock to look at Blue, who was frowning at Pearl and Yellow. Yellow pursed her lips looking away, and Pearl bowed her head. “I tried to go back for you,” she said quietly. “After… everything. But the galaxy warp was down, all ships left on the planet had been disabled… I _tried_.”

“You shouldn’t have left in the first place,” Yellow said bitterly. “I told you Rose Quartz was going to get you killed.”

“Well, she didn’t. I’m still here.”

“You were dead to _us_.”

“I...” Pearl looked back at the others, who were trying very hard to pretend they weren’t listening. “I’m definitely not doing this here. Come on.”

She made her way to the temple door. Blue followed without hesitation, and Yellow did as well after a brief moment. They gaped when the door opened, revealing Pearl’s water fountain room. “This is pretty,” Blue murmured as they walked in, and the door slid shut behind them.

“This is my room,” Pearl explained, walking toward the closest Pearl and jumping up. “We all have one. Be careful, walking on the water can be tricky.”

“Why – ah!” Yellow yelped as she tried to follow and immediately went through the surface, ending up waist deep in water. Pearl had to bite down a giggle.

“Are you okay?” Blue asked, amusement clear in her voice. She helped Yellow out.

“Yeah, I’m great,” Yellow muttered.

“I tried to tell you,” Pearl said. Blue put her foot out carefully, making sure the water would hold her before she made her way completely on to the seemingly solid surface. She took Yellow’s hand to lead her across, and they joined Pearl on the pillar.

“So,” Yellow prompted. “I can’t wait to hear what excuse you have for have this.”

“I don’t have any excuses,” Pearl said with a sigh. “I thought I would have another chance to go back for both of you. How was I supposed to know the Diamonds were going to wipe us out?”

“You skipped our meeting,” Yellow accused. “You were supposed to meet us three days before the attack happened.”

“Our camp had been raided, I couldn’t get away. There was too much going on, and I couldn’t get a message to you.”

“You _knew_ Homeworld was getting desperate. We told you how upset the Diamonds were after Pink. You could have tried.”

“I _did_ try, Yellow,” Pearl shot back, forcing down tears. “I still went to the meeting spot, but I was too late, and you were already gone. I waited for hours, and I left a note in case you came back. I went back to that spot at the same time every week for a century hoping one of you would come. I tried. But it was too late.”

“I told you the last time we met not to leave.” Yellow’s voice cracked. “I _begged_ you. We told you something was going to happen. We told you not to leave us, and you walked away anyway!”

“I had to!” Pearl burst out. “What was I supposed to do, go back to Homeworld? I was a criminal! You were supposed to join us!”

“We were trying to figure out what they were planning! We wanted to warn you!”

“Stop,” Blue murmured, immediately silencing them both. They turned to see tears slipping down her cheeks. “Yelling isn’t going to get us anywhere.”

“Blue...” Pearl held out an arm, and Blue scrambled closer, tucking herself into Pearl, who hugged her tight. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to start yelling.”

“We _mourned_ for you,” Yellow said, her voice tight. “And we couldn’t even show it. We had to suck it up and act like everything was fine, act like we were robots, while _you_ were on Earth the entire time.”

“Do you think I’ve enjoyed any of this?” Pearl shot back. “I watched the Diamond wipe out all my friends, I stepped on their shards while we tried to get away, and I couldn’t exactly mourn openly myself. I never _told_ anyone about you two, because I didn’t want to put you in danger. I just said I had contacts on Homeworld helping me get intel. I never told Rose or Garnet or Amethyst about you – about _us_. I couldn’t. Not to mention I’ve spent every day worrying about whether or not either of _you_ were still alive. I had no idea what the Diamonds would do after the end of the war. Yellow had a horrible temper, for all I knew she could have shattered you just for the hell of it. Seeing you on that comm link was...”

Tears filled Pearl’s eyes, and she hid her face in Blue’s hair. Seeing Yellow had quite literally stolen Pearl’s breath. If Amethyst and Steven hadn’t said anything, she probably would have just stared the entire time, and she definitely would have cried when Yellow Diamond took over the conversation.

There was a slight shuffle, and then Yellow’s arms wrapped around Blue and Pearl, hugging them both tight. “I missed you both,” Pearl whispered. “I missed you so much. I’m so sorry.”

“We were so scared for you,” Blue said, voice muffled from being squished between Pearl and Yellow. “I wish we had known you were alive. It would have been a little better, at least.”

“It wouldn’t have hurt,” Yellow murmured, pulling away. Pearl caught her wiping her eyes quickly, and didn’t call her on it. They were the strong ones. Blue straightened up as well, brushing her hair back to scrub at her eyes and giving them both a brief moment to see her gorgeous, ocean blue eyes. They were the only ones who had ever looked Blue in the eye. It felt like a privilege.

Suddenly she giggled, reaching to take one of Yellow’s hands, and of Pearl’s hands. “We’re back together, though,” she said, smiling. “Not quite how we imagined, but we’re here.”

“Yeah,” Pearl said, smiling back despite herself. “We’re together. That’s good, right?”

It was an honest question as she looked to Yellow, who met her gaze. She didn’t look angry anymore. That gave Pearl some help. “Yeah,” Yellow said quietly. “Yeah, that’s good. Even if your Steven _did_ kidnap us.”

“He’s not _my_ Steven.”

“Do we have to go back out there right now?” Blue asked, looking back at Pearl. “I haven’t seen Yellow in years either. I just… want to sit here with you two.”

Pearl smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Blue’s temple. “I think the others will understand.”

Time passed differently in the temple, and Pearl had no idea how much had actually passed by the time they finally ran out of things to talk about. Blue was lying in the water, her head in Pearl’s lap, one hand clutching Yellow’s close. She had always been their emotional connection. Pearl and Yellow loved each other just as much as they loved Blue, but they weren’t good at expressing it. They never would have worked without Blue.

“So all that sand and water out there is called a beach?” Blue confirmed, twirling one finger in the water. Her hair had slipped back, and when Pearled looked down, she could look right into Blue’s eyes.

“Yup. Humans go there to relax and go swimming and play in the water. No one really comes around to our part, though. They know we live here.”

“Don’t humans need oxygen?” Yellow asked, frowning. “What kind of sensible being would willingly go into something they can’t survive in?”

“Humans are ridiculous sometimes,” Pearl admitted. “They’re not so bad when you get used to them, though.”

“Hmph.” Yellow looked toward where they come in. “I guess we should start adjusting.”

“You can start with getting to know Steven. He really did think he was helping when he took you.”

“I’m sure he did,” Yellow murmured, pushing herself up. “Blue, you ready?”

Blue made a small whining noise, but let Yellow pull her up. Pearl smiled, standing as well and going ahead of them to open the doors.

Garnet, Amethyst, Greg, and Steven were sitting on the couch, eating pizza, when they walked out. Steven looked over, lighting up. “Hey!”

“Jeez, it’s only been a day and a half,” Amethyst said, smirking. “You three getting to know each other again?”

“Amethyst,” Pearl hissed.

“What–”

“Don’t. Ask,” Pearl said through gritted teeth. Amethyst laughed, shoving a slice of pizza into her mouth.

“Are you guys okay?” Steven asked, looking between them.

“Well, we’re still kidnapping victims–”

“Yellow.” Blue elbowed her, giggling a bit. Pearl rolled her eyes, going to join the others on the couch.

“They’ll live. Although...” She looked back at the other Pearls. “I do have one question. Why were you two wandering around the Zoo alone?”

Both grimaced, and Blue blushed slightly. “Well, our Diamonds had asked for a moment alone,” Yellow explained, fingers twisting together. “Before that, though, when Holly Blue Agate led that Sapphire and Ruby into the room, we uh...”

“We thought we saw you at the door,” Blue jumped in. “So when our Diamonds dismissed us, we went to try and find you, but I guess the Amethyst guards thought we were trying to stop you from leaving. They’ve spent most of their lives since the war at the Zoo, so I suppose they’re not aware of the function Pearls serve.”

“Brutes,” Yellow muttered.

“Don’t,” Pearl said firmly as Amethyst bristled slightly. “Put your Homeworld opinions behind you. You insult anyone in this house, I’m not going to stop them from teaching you otherwise.”

Amethyst hid a snicker behind a cough. Yellow twisted her lips, looking more put out than anything. “ _Fine_.”

Blue had wandered off again, examining the kitchen. “What’s this?” She asked curiously, pressing the open button on the microwave and squeaking when the door swung open. Yellow sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead, and Pearl laughed.

“Blue, come here. I’ll give you a safe tour of the house later.”

“I’ll show her around!” Steven said immediately, jumping up and over the table to run to Blue’s side. “That’s the microwave, I use it to heat up food. And this is the fridge...”

Yellow walked over to the couch, and Pearl shifted to let Yellow sit beside her. They watched Steven lead Blue around for a bit before Yellow closed her eyes, resting her head on Pearl’s shoulder. Pearl rested her cheek against the top of Yellow’s head. She had done a good job at burying her grief over being separated from Blue and Yellow. She had fallen in love with Rose, and then buried everything under the grief of losing her. It had been better than thinking about the two living gems she would never get back.

Now, with Yellow resting on her shoulder and Blue wandering around with Steven, Pearl couldn’t imagine another day without them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more ideas for adding the Pearls to other episodes. Idk. We'll see what happens. I'm sticking this in a collection because I have a lot of Polypearl feels and just want to put them somewhere XD


End file.
